Scouts and Warriors
by Lily2
Summary: This is when the Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors come together by chance


Scouts and Warriors come together  
By Lily  
  
  
Lita Peterson sighed as she watched her friends get on the airplane to New York City in America. She had this certain fear of planes so she decided not to go. 3 of her friends, Serena Quest, Amara Richardson, and Michelle Summers, hung back as the others got on the plane. Amara sighed and said, "Are you sure you don't mind staying back?" Lita forced a smile and said, "Positive." Serena came forward and said, " Take care of yourself while we're gone. Kay?" Lita smiled and nodded. Then she turned around to get on the plane to New York. Sora handed to Lita a small white ball with the kanji of hope when Serena had left. As she handed it to her and Michelle said, " Take care of yourself." After that both Michelle and Amara boarded the plane to America. Lita waved until she could no longer see the plane, after that she exited the airport and went to her motorcycle so she could go home to her apartment in Toyama.   
About halfway to her apartment she felt some one push her off her bike. After she got up she thought to herself ' I'm gonna kill whoever it was that took my bike.' As she walked down the street she heard a scream. She looked around and found an alleyway where no one was. Looking around to make sure no one could see her she took out her wand and holding it up she yelled, "JUPITER STAR POWER!" Soon she was in a green sailor outfit with a light pink bow on the front of her top and a darker green bow on the back of her skirt. Then she jumped up onto the roof, and ran over to where she had heard the scream. When she reached the place of the scream she looked down at the ground and gasped. Down there was 5 armored figures each in a different color, fighting what looked like 100s of gray beings. Lita thought quickly about the situation and decided to help the colored armored people, since there was less of them. After her 30 second thinking session was up she called forth her attack. She yelled, "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" Almost 50 of the gray figures were destroyed instantly.  
Kento Rei Fuan or Kento of Hardrock was having a hard time fighting the Dynasty soldiers that were in front of him. He could see that his other friends where also having a hard time. This was the Dynasty's 3rd resurrection and they were having trouble with the soldiers. They had gotten stronger. All of the sudden a female voice called out, "JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!" All 5 of the Ronin Warriors looked up to see a girl about their age standing on the roof facing them. She had on a green sailor outfit with a light pink bow on the front of her top and a dark green bow on the back of her skirt. She had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail. As Kento looked at her he couldn't help feel a sense of familiarity about her. He shook the feeling off as she jumped down from the building.   
After Lita jumped down from the building she could see all of the armored beings staring at her. She looked at them and said, " I am Sailor Jupiter. I am the guardian of the planer Jupiter. I am also one of the guards for the Imperial Castle and the Moon Princess. And you are?" The one in orange armor stepped forward first. He looked her in the eye and said, " I am Kento of Hardrock." The one in green armor stepped forward and said, " I am Sage of the Halo." The one in light blue armor came forward and said in a slight English accent, " I'm Cye of the Torrent." A man in dark blue armor stepped up and said in a heavy New York accent, " I'm Rowen of Strata." The last one, the one in red armor came forward and said, " I'm Ryo of the Wildfire, leader of the Ronin Warriors." Lita was about to say something when they heard a laugh and a familiar voice, to Lita, said, " So that's what ya call yourself." Lita gasped and said, " Huh?" The 5 Ronins got into battle position as 3 figures stepped out of the shadows. Lita looked surprised for a minute and then said, " Sailor Moon, Neptune, Uranus? What are you guys doing here? I thought you had got on the plane to New York?" The girl in the blue skirt, red knee high boots, white and red gloves, red bow on the front and back of her skirt, and black hair with silver streaks laughed. The 5 Ronins got out of battle position and stared in confusion at the 4 girls. Then the one with black hair and silver streaks spoke, " Since you gave your names to Sailor Jupiter we might as well give you ours." The girl with shoulder length aqua-blue hair and a dark blue sailor outfit stepped forward. She smiled and said, " I am Sailor Neptune. I am the guardian of the planet Neptune and the Moon Princess and the Imperial castle." The Ronin Warriors noticed the one with black hair and silver streaks rolled her eyes at this. Then the girl with short blonde hair stepped out and said, " I am Sailor Uranus, guardian of the planet Uranus and of the Moon Princess and her Castle." Finally the girl with black hair and silver streaks stepped forward. As she came forward she said, " I am Sailor Moon Princess of the Moon Kingdom. I am the holder of the Emperium Silver Crystal and also guardian to the entire universe." Sage just stood there and gawked at Sailor Moon. She was responsible for the entire universe. Talk about a big responsibility. Sage then gained his composure and said, "I suppose you…" He couldn't get any further because a huge blast of dark energy was coming towards him. Sailor Moon saw this at the same time. Sailor Moon ran forward and yelled, " Watch out!" and pushed him out of the way so that she would get hit by the energy not him. Sailor Uranus ran forward and yelled, " HIGHNESS!" Before she could reach the unconscious Sailor Moon a person came out laughing." Ha! Looks like I hit some one huh?" Sailor Neptune and Uranus were so mad they decided it was time to call forth their special attacks. Out of the blue, Sailor Neptune yelled out, " NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" At the same time Uranus yelled out, " URANUS WORLD N SHAKING!" The 2 attacks combined to form a large beam that hit the evil armored person dead on. Then they ran over to Sailor Moon to see if she was all right. Sage was already there and he was putting his large no-datchi blade over her to heal her. Soon she was surrounded by green light. About 30 seconds later she started to come out of unconsciousness.   
After Sailor Moon started to come to, she de-transformed back into Serena unintentionally. " Ouchie," Serena moaned as she woke up. "What in the world happened? I feel like I just got ran over by a bus!" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune rolled their eyes and de-transformed back into Amara and Michelle. Then Jupiter decided to transform back into Lita after her friends had. The 5 ronins gasped when they saw the 4 girls go into their regular clothes. Then the one who was Sailor Moon sat up the best she could, considering the circumstances, and said; " I'm Serena." Sailor Uranus said,   
" I'm Amara." Sailor Neptune said, " I'm Michelle." And finally Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and said, " I'm Lita."   
The five armored beings then got out of their armor and sub-armor and into their clothes. The bearer of the Wildfire armor stepped forward first; " I'm Ryo." The person who used to be in the Halo armor then stepped forward and said, " I'm Sage." The one with Hardrock armor then came into the clearing and said, " I'm Kento." The one who was in Torrent armor came forward and said, " Mine name is Cye." The last ronin stepped forward and said, " An' my name is Rowen." Serena, who had totally spaced out, came out of her trance and said, "Huh? What were you saying again?" Lita laughed and said, " You need to learn how to pay attention Serena. They were just telling us their names." Amara and Michelle laughed. Then Kento, being the hard headed person he was asked, " Hey Amara, I have a question. Are you a guy?" Serena, Lita, and Michelle burst our laughing, while Amara just had a very confused look on her face. Before Amara could answer Sage managed to stutter, " UUH Kento. That isn't a very good question to ask someone." Amara laughed and said, " Don't worry about it. People mistake me for a guy all of the time. But to answer your question I am not a guy." Kento smiled and said, " I thought so." Rowen asked, " Kento if you knew she was a girl then why in the world did you ask?" Kento smiled and said, " I was curious." At this remark Ryo and Sage groaned. Serena shook her head and said, " Okay, whatever. Well me, Lita, Amara, and Michelle gotta go. Okay buh-bye." With that Serena ran out of the alleyway. The 3 girls looked at each other and Amara said, " Okay what was that about?" Lita shrugged then turned to the 5 ronins in front of her and said, " Well we do gotta go so bye!" With that the 5 ronins where in the alleyway by themselves because the 4 girls that used to be with them had left.  
Suddenly Mia Koji's jeep pulled up to the 5 young men. As they got into the jeep Sage asked Mia, " Hey Mia, what do you know about the Silver Millennium and the Moon Princess?" Mia looked startled at his question. Then after 5 seconds of thought she answered, " Not much. There is some information on my grandfather's computer though. I just never saw the need to use it."   
In Serena's hunter green jeep, Amara asked, " Hey Serena, why did you leave so quickly in the first place?" Michelle pipped up right after her, " Yeah, there wasn't any reason to leave so fast. I wanted to get to know the one with blue hair better." Lita snorted in response to Michelle's comment. Then she said, " If you ask me he looks more like Ames type." Michelle laughed and said, " Yup. Totally." Serena sighed as she thought about the Ronin with the green armor ' Why did he look so familiar? And why did I save him in the first place? I really had no reason to.' As soon as they reached Serena's cabin in Toyama Serena said, " I have a feeling those Ronin Warriors are nearby." Michelle looked at her confused then said, " Well maybe you can feel Halo's presence since you saved him. Or it could be that when he healed you he gave you some of his energy." Serena nodded unconvinced. She thought there was something else to why she could feel his presence. Serena walked out to the front yard. Across the lake she saw a red jeep, much like her hunter green one, pull into the driveway across lake. She then saw 6 people get out. To her surprise they were the 5 Ronin Warriors.  
As Sage got out of Mia's jeep he saw someone across the lake looking at them. To his surprise it was one of the girls that helped them today. To be exact it was the girl that had saved him from that blast and that he had healed. To his surprise she was looking straight at him. Sage turned to the other 4 Ronins and asked, " Hey guys isn't that the girl from today?" He turned and pointed to the house across from the lake, but no one was there. Rowan laughed and said, " Ya probably jus' seein' things. Nothin' ova' theah to seah." Sage sighed and said, " I could have sworn I saw her." At that the 5 warriors and Mia went inside her house. Once Sage got back up to his room, he walked out onto the balcony and saw Serena again. This time though, he made sure she didn't see him. Grabbing his coat, he ran down the stairs and yelled to the others, " I'm gonna go for a walk." Mia looked up and nodded. Sage then ran out the back door and to the other side of the lake.  
After going back inside because the guy she had pushed out of the way had seen her she grabbed a book and went out to the front to read. Pretty soon she looked up to see Halo walking towards her. She sat up and smirked. Then she said, " Your friends didn't think you were crazy when you said you saw me then when they looked I was gone did they?" Sage laughed and said, " So you saw me looking at you huh?" Serena shrugged and said, " I am not blind ya know." Sage smiled and said, " You said it I didn't." All of the sudden Michelle came out and said, "Hey Serena… Oh hello again."   



End file.
